Without a trace
by sunny214
Summary: Season four - What if Jess has an accident before he arrived at Stars Hollow to catch his car?
1. Chapter 1

Season four - what if Jess has an accident before he arrived at Stars Hollow to catch his car?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and write this only for fun so please don t sue me.

Without a trace

It was a usually morning and Lorelai and Rory were at Luke´s Diner when the phone began to ring. Luke came from the back of his kitchen and took the receiver. It was Liz his sister. Luke starts to wonder why she would call. He hadn´t heard from her since her last visit and they were on good terms.

After a few silent minutes she asked him if Jess was still there. Luke was constantly shifting his cap and took a brief breath and sayed that he hadn´t seen him since he left to stay by his father.

"So what the hell a you talking about" he sayed harshly.

In a fearful voice Liz answered "Jess was on his way to you to catch his car."

Three days earlier she had talked to him about the car and he had promise to call in when he arrived at Stars Hollow.

"When could you count on Jess to do what he has promised." His response came quickly and as soon as he had heard himself say it – he regrets it. Jess has change for the better and he knew it.

Silence arrived at both side of the phone.

Liz was the first to break it and sayed: "Please call me when he gets to you!"

Luke assured her to do so and hang up the receiver.

* * *

A week later Luke started to worry because his nephew hadn´t arrived yet. He knew how much his car meant to him and he couldn´t deny that he had an akward feeling about the hole situation. He tried to convince himself that their was a good reason for it and that Jess had only changed his mind not to come.

As a few days later he or Liz hadn´t heard anything he puts himself to call Jess father just to make sure that he was there and everything was alright.

Luke: Hey Jimmy, I know our last meeting ended on a bad note but I call to speak to Jess it is urgent.

Jimmy: Jess has left two months ago. Until then I haven´t seen him. I am sorry but I have to go Sarah is waiting for me. Bye!

Luke was shocked. Jimmy hadn´t change but he hadn´t thought that Jimmy was so careless about Jess. And the bigger problem was where was Jess. His stomach tighten up.

Please review and let me know what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don´t own any of this.

Thank you for your reviews and I hope that you enjoys this chapter.

One man, 18 years old, black hair, small figure had arrived in the hospital without any papers. So nobody knew who he was or were he came from.

Badly hurt in an accident. The car driver hadn´t seen him in the dark and so it happened that this young "kid" dash hard against the front window and turn up to the roof and dash even harder to the street. He remain motionsless there til the ambulance came.

During her round at the hospital the nurse came by that young kid hardly a man who suffered on to many broken bones for one body, skin-abrasion and inner injuries. His puncture lunge made breathing difficult and his heart beat was very weakly. She thought by herself that it was truly sorry that he had nobody sitting on his bed who helps him get through this. Thank God he was unconscious.

Luke was trying to stay busy so he hadn´t to think about Jess and what might have happened to him. He washed the tables and his counter for the third time on this morning.

Lorelai couldn´t see it anymore and sayed to Luke: "Come to me and sit down"

Luke didn´t stop and shaked his head. He mumbles something and bailt into the Stockroom.

He started to put the boxes from one end of the room to the other end.

Lorelai went after him and put gently her hands on his back and sayed again: "Please Luke stop, sit down and talk to me."

Luke draw aside and made up his way to the counter again. Without a word.

Lorelai not to far behind followed him and took both of his arms and whispered: "I know that you are worried about Jess but you did all you can to find him."

That was right, Luke had asked every person who crossed his mind if they knew anything about Jess. He had called all hospitals of this region. All handynumbers which he had from Jess had he tried out regardless how old they were. But nothing - not the slightest sign.

Finally Luke sat down and said: "It was not enough, I can´t forgive me to take his car and throw him out, if anything bad happened to him." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

His body was one big pain as he regain consciousness. He looked around him and what he saw scared him. All these beeping monitors and tubes. He must be in the hospital he thinks to himself and he was alone. Alone again. In this kind of situation he had always imaging Luke at his side.

Had he really screwed up so much that nobody - not his mum or even Luke cared if he was still alive or dead. As tears were running down his face he passed out again and the darkness came over him as a godsend.

Sorry blonde-biatch but I love vulnerable Jess so I couldn´t let him be fine.

Please let me know if you like the direction this story is taken.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gilmore Girls. I am only writing this for fun.

Thank you for your nice reviews. It helped me to motivated me into the next chapter.

The passing weeks without any sign of Jess were draining on Luke. He was so messed up that he didn´t even had the power to yell at Taylor or somebody else. Lorelai tried to support him the best as she could. But Luke couldn´t stop thinking of Jess and worrying about him. At this morning his decision was made that he had to do something. Waiting was killing him and although he didn´t know exactly what he would do but he was sure that it couldn´t go on like this anymore. So he closed his diner and went upstairs in this appartment. He started to packing a bag and without realising it, he had everything together to went on the road and search for Jess.

Jess led in his hospital bed still unconscious. As the nurse came to him on her morning routine, she sayed to herself:

"He got thinner and weaker everyday – this poor kid – there must be somebody out there who cared for him."

She went to the doctor to talk to him about Jess, that they had to find a way to figure out who he was before the worst thing (his death) happened and he would die alone. Nobody and especially not one so young as him should die alone.

All of a sudden a beeping came out of Jess door. His heart was no longer beating. The doctor enters the room with the defibrillator and began to shock his heart. The nurse kept telling him to fight. They had to shock him several times before he finally was stabilized again.

"He didn´t fight anymore" the nurse sayed apprehensive.

I know! We got lucky he made it this time, so we have to work faster to find members of his family.

Lorelai watched Luke putting stuff in his car and stepps towards him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Search Jess" Luke shortly answered with a tone in his voice which bears no protest.

So Lorelai sayed only: "Where?"

"I don´t know - a brief pause - maybe all the way to his mother!

As he looked in Lorelai eyes, he sayed: "I have to do something…"

Lorelai gently touched his back and nodded to him. "Take care of you" were her last words before Luke got into his car and drove away.

A few days later Luke heard on the radio the description of a young man who had an accident and got to the hospital without any papers and still unconscious. And they were searching for family members or friends. He had turned the radio on to clear his mind and now it offered him hope – hope for a sign from Jess.

He dialed the number they had announce in the radio and followed their directions. He rushed into the hospital and searched for the nurse to take him to the young man who he hoped was Jess.

Before he opened the door his heart was raising and his breath caught. Then there he was, in this bed, he looked skinner and smaller as he ever imaging. All the monitors and tubes around and in Jess rip into his heart. Tears filled his eyes and he sat down on the chair next to Jess bed and carefully took his hand into his own.

I hope you like it and reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your nice review.

Sarahofearth: Thank you for your kind words.

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of Gilmore Girls and write only for fun.

One week later

Luke was still sitting on Jess bed and was waiting that he would wake up. He only had left him to call his mother and Lorelai. Both had arrived suddenly after his call. But now he was alone with Jess in the room. He desperately rested his head in his hand.

Jess was scared to open his eyes while last time it was an unpleasant awaking with all the noises and machines around him and nobody there to take care of him. But he feels that this time something was different. The first thing he notice was Luke on his side and his heart was making jumps of joy. He sense Lukes hand and squeeze it. It was a little weak but enough for Luke to notice it. He looked up, smiled and sayed: "Hey, everything gonna be alright. I´ll be there for you."

* * *

Finally Jess had left the intensive care behind him and was now in his normal hospital room.

As he had promised Luke had stayed with him all the time.

"Why are you there for me?" Jess asked Luke concerned.

Luke was perplex. "You are family, Jess."

"But I don´t deserve this." Jess said quietly.

"You don´t truly believe that, do you?" Luke was shocked and heartbroken to hear that from his nephew.

"I screwed up so many times and disappointed you" …he said weakly and turned his face away.

Look at me, Jess! You are my nephew and my friend and no matter what you did or how many stupid things you will do in the future I will always love you. I am here Jess, I am always here for you.

Jess had tears falling down from his eyes. He moved forward and gave a huge hug to his uncle and started to cry on his shoulder. Luke hold him gently in his arms and whispered: "I know – you are stuck with me."

* * *

Lorelai was sitting in the waiting room as Luke came to her.

"He is sleeping now" he tells her.

"You look exhausted. Please go to your hotel and get some sleep. You need your power for Jess when he wakes up again." Lorelai pointed out.

"You are right." But please promise me you stay here and as soon as something change you call me." Luke was to tired to argue with her.

"Of course I will!" Lorelai assure him.

* * *

Luke was glad he had followed the advice from Lorelai to get some rest. He found himself refreshed when he entered the hospital again. He stepped in Jess room and wondered that the bed was empty. He looked around and he felt that his heartbeat began to raise.

"Stay cool!" he sayed to himself.

He turned around and opened the bathroomdoor. There he was. Unconscious on the floor.

Sorry if someone of you think that Liz as his mother should be more involved. But for me it is always about Luke and Jess.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again for you nice reviews. And sorry for the longer waiting.

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from Gilmore Girls and keep writing for fun.

Oh my God…Jess

Oh my God…Jess! He screamed for help and immediately a nurse and a doctor came by. Without hestitation they brought him into the OP-Room. Luke and Lorelai followed them and were now waiting – waiting for any news or sign about Jess.

"Do you want anything? I get me a cup of coffee" Lorelai softly asked.

"If you had shown Jess the same attention we wouldn´t sitting here." Luke mumbled.

"What?" Lorelai was shocked and confused.

"Would it have been killed you if you had done what you promised me. To look after him and sit by his side and maybe talk a little bit?" Luke sayd distressed.

"Do you really hate him that much?" Luke couldn´t stop himself and he didn´t feel sorry for what he had sayd, although he noted that Lorelai was obviously hurt.

"Please leave me along as you did with Jess!" were his last words to her.

Lorelai saw the disappointment and the fear in Lukes eyes and she knew that she better not agrue with him and that she had to leave him alone. So she went to

the cafeteria. He hates when he is helpless she thought to herself. I let him calm down and talk to him later.

* * *

Three hours later the operations was finished and the doctor was speaking to Luke as Lorelai entered the scene.

"Your nephew had internal bleeding. 3o minutes later and it would have been to late. It was close and we had problems to stabilize him during the OP. One of his sulture was dissolved but we could fix it" the doctor telled him.

Luke got paler by every word he heard. "Is he now okay?" Luke was scared of the answer but he had to asked. The concerned doctor continued: " This operation had weakened your already weak nephew and as I sayed before we had problems to stabilize him so we had to put him into artificial coma. His heart is to weak at the moment." Lorelai saw Luke start shaking and catched him before he hit the ground. The doctor helped her to get him into the chair where he turned to Lorelai and suddenly broke down. This was to much for him to handle and he cried at Lorelais shoulder. She gently fondled his back. The doctor nodded and left them.

They stood at the window to Jess room. Every infection is dangerous to him and so they werent allowed to went in. Luke shaked his head and whispered: "I failed him again." Lorelai took his hand and they sat down. "You were by his side all the time, how could that mean you failed him?" Lorelai tried to comsole him. "I promised him that I would be there for him and he wouldn´t be alone anymore. And when he woke up and must have been feeling really bad and crashed down in the bathroom he was alone. He was alone again." He paused.

"Sorry for yelling at you but I…"Lorelai puts her finger on Lukes lipps and sayd: "I know - there is nothing to apoligize for!" Luke breath a sigh in relief.

* * *

Two months had passed without any sign of recovery. Luke was only a shadow of himself. Everyday he stood on the window to look at Jess and the helpless feeling was killing him. Lorelai had managed that Sookie and Caesar were working at Lukes Diner so he hadn´t to worried about that. She stayed with Luke and was trying her best to support Luke. But she never had seem him so devastate. He didn´t eat much and every minute of the day he was in the hospital.

The doctor had told him that today they were reattempting to bring him back from the coma. They did it before but his heart wasn´t up to it that day. Luke forced himself to curtail his expectation because of what happened last time.

Thanks to Lorelai they were allowed to watch from the door. The doctors went to the steps which were needed. Then few moments of absolute silence - weakly heartbeats and nothing. Luke had to turn away he couldn´t look at his poor nephew. Again the stabilization was complicated but finally they got him into the coma again.

He never was a religious person, but after this heartbreaking scene Luke went to the hospital chapel. He kneel down and started to pray with all his heart. Tears were falling from his face and he barely hold himself together. Lorelai took a seat by his side and put his head into her lap and stroked carefully his hair.

* * *

Please don´t be mad at me for all the medicial stuff. I don´t know how long someone can be in a coma without brain damages or something. And how it works to bring someone back from it. So I tried make my point but didn´t go much into details. So please don´t be mad at me if this doesn´t work in the real world.

I hope you enjoys it as much as I have writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As always I don´t own anything of Gilmore Girls and I am writing only for fun.

Thank you Bratling Jenn as you will see said is now said.

Thank you Polly for your nice review. As I love your stories so much it means a lot to me that you like my story, too.

And to all the other people who were kind enough to review. I appreciate it and it puts a smile on my faces. Thank you all!

Days gone by and still there was no sign of recovery. Each time Luke saw Jess in his hospital bed and how thin he was getting it rip into his heart. He had called Liz that she had to come again and now they were waiting for the doctor who wanted to talk to them.

"Good morning and thank you for your coming" the doctor appeared and they followed him to his room.

"I want to talk to you about Jess conditions. As you can see he gets weaker and weaker. There is not much we can do for him and as sorry as I am, you have to get used to the idea that he eventually doesn´t survive."

Luke and Liz were shocked and couldn´t say anything. So they just nodded while the doctor continued:

"You were not allowed to visit him so far but under these circumstances you should and say goodbye."

Luke put himself together and asked concerned: "Is it really that bad? Is there no hope at all?"

Liz had tears in her eyes and looked back and forth between Luke and the doctor.

"There is always a little hope and we further on doing our best to keep him alive but to be honest with you, the chances are small."

Liz finally able to speak again said: Can I now see my son?

* * *

She stepped by his side and took his hand.

"Jess I know that I wasn´t a good mother to you most of the time. And you deserve better then me, but I love you and I am here by your side and will miss you like crazy."

"Oh sweetheart"…Liz paused briefly and brushed gently his hair out of his face. She kissed him on the forehead and said:

"I know you are exhausted and I am not mad or disappointed with you if you don´t have the energy to fight anymore. I want you to know that it will be alright – I will miss you with all my heart and soul – but someday I will be alright again."

She let his hand go and walked out of the room. Outside she began to cry – all her strength were gone. Lorelai was there to help her in the nearby chair.

"Luke?" Lorelai said "Do you want to go in now?"

No reaction from Luke. He kepts staring at the floor as nothing had happened. So a few moments later Lorelai spoke again: "Luke? Please say something Honey."

"What should I say?" There is nothing left to say! Luke spoke quietly.

He stood up ran his fingers through his hair and began to walk. He stopped before he entered the room turned around and went in the other direction. Without knowing where he was heading, he kept going until he left the hospital and sat down on the bank in the surrounding garden. The fresh air made him feel better. And he took a few deep breaths.

* * *

Lorelai went into Jess room. "Actually Luke should be here with you, but you know Luke - it is tough for me to see you like this and can´t do anything to help you.Give him a little time!"

"So for know you are stuck with me – Lorelai – yes we weren´t closed before you got here and we had some difficulties. But I don´t want you to be hurt like that. Not only because of Luke, he is just a shadow of himself, but also you are still so young and your life is waiting for you. Who should drive Taylor insane if not you?!" A little smile takes place in her face.

"Sweetheart please stay with us – your family needs you."

* * *

She found Luke on the bank. "Lorelai" he noticed her beside him. She gently puts her hand on his back and asked: "What can I do to help you?"

Luke sighed: "I can´t do this, Lorelai, I can´t say goodbye to him. It seems to me as if I gave up on him already. I am not willing to do this. He is my nephew and I should take care of him."

"I know how hard it is for you, to see him like this and being so helpless. But believe me you will regret it if he dies and you hadn´t told him goodbye." Lorelai said commiserative.

"Ok only a few more minutes and I come with you" Luke took her hand and they both relish the peaceful image and the silence of the garden.

* * *

As they walked to the room his sister put her arms around him and they both knew that they needed each other more then ever. Luke went in and immediately his eyes were filled with tears. He sat down and began to fondle his hand.

"I don´t know if you hear anything of what I tell you now but I hope so. You know that I am not good with words…the tears were falling down from his face…you are my nephew but for me it feels as if you are my son…I am so proud of you and lucky to have you in my life. So please don´t leave me alone…You look so small and thin in this huge bed and I know you are really tired but please I know that there is this big fighter in you and it is time to let him out."

Luke had to stop talking while his voice was broken and his feelings overwhelmed him. He rested his head on the sheek and cried. Suddenly someone stroke weakly but very softly his head. He looked up and it was Jess who was trying to comforting him. Finally he was awake.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the character or anything other from Gilmore Girls and only write for fun.

Thank you all for your nice reviews. They help me alot. Sorry that it took me so long to update but I didn´t knew how to continue. I promise that it will be faster next time.

* * *

Luke had alarmed the doctor and they said that it was almost a miracle. He still was very weak so the next days and weeks he slept a lot to gain full recovery.

Today he had left the intensive care. His heart beat strong enough and he had put some weight on. Now Lorelai, Liz and Luke were sitting around his bed and listen to him.

Jess: "You all know that I am not a great speaker when it comes to my feelings"…he paused and cleared his throat…"thank you for believing in me and be there for me"…he took a deep breath…without your talking to me I don´t know if I made it back." He felt a little awkward so he looked at his sheet when he finished his sentence. "You´re welcome" all three answered at the same time. They laughed about it and the awkward situation was gone.

A little normality went back to their life. Liz had left to New York, Lorelai and Luke were back in Stars Hollow and went back to visit Jess in the hospital several times in a week.

* * *

Jess had began with his rehab. Although he had gain some weight, most of his muscles in his arms and legs were gone and had to be rebuild. It was a long and tough process. It had took him a complete month to walk his first few steps after the accident. He had put his arm on Aaron´s shoulder and Aaron had his on Jess hip but he had walked five stepps on his own feet. Aaron was his therapist. And he could be his best friend or his worst enemy with other words he was exactly what Jess needed him to be.

* * *

Even thought he improved from day to day it was not fast enough for Jess. He got impatient and when Luke arrived he was frustated.

"Hello, how are you today?" Luke asked.

"Great!" Jess said sarcastic.

"What is wrong?" Luke knew this tone in Jess voice already.

"Nothing, it is all fine" Jess was biting back.

"Alright then tell me about your day and your rehab hour." Luke said softly.

"Same as yesterday, and the day before and before and before…" Jess mumbled.

"Stop it! I get your point." Luke answered.

After a few silent moments between them Luke started to talk again.

"Look, I know that you are frustated but the doctor said you doing really good and all you need is time. You walked your first steps and two months ago that wasn´t something to even think about. And look at you now."

" I can´t even go to the toilette without getting out of breath and someone helping me get there!" Jess returned angry and disappointed.

"But the important thing is that you get there and that you get there on your own feet." Luke retorted.

Jess groan in exasperation. Some moments of silence later Jess continued:

"I know – but it is almost two months now and look at me. My arms are still skinny and my legs doesn´t deserve the name legs. I want to walk by myself and I don´t want to be exhausted just by going to the damnit toilette and back."

Tears were build in his eyes and started to falling down. Luke took place next to his nephew and gave him a hug and spoke softly: "You will do that…you will do that…you will do that.

* * *

The next weeks Jess had worked hard and slowly his legs got stronger. Of course there were throwbacks and letdowns but with the help of Aaron and the support of Luke he finally made it threw. Today he walked alone a few stepps. Exhausted but happy he waited for Luke to share the good news with him.

* * *

Sorry if you feel as it is all a bit rushed but I promise that the next chapter will be better. Please let me know what you think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don´t owe anything from Gilmore Girls and writes only for fun as always.

* * *

"Rory!" Jess was confused. She was one of the people he hadn´t expected to visit him in the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked nervously.

_A few hours ago_

Luke was standing behind his counter when Lorelai and Rory entered the diner.

Lorelai: "Hi, Luke"

Luke: "Hello"

Lorelai and Rory sat down on the first table and began to talk. Luke came by to get their order.

Rory said worried: "You look exhausted is everything alright? Can I help you with something?"

Lorelai: "You are right Rory! Luke you look horrible! What´s wrong?"

"Nothing" Luke answered annoyed. Can you just tell me what you want to eat?"

"No, not before you let us know why you have this – kind of sexy - dark circles around your eyes." Lorelai returned.

While you don´t stop with this until you got an answer – here it is. "I didn´t slept well last night. Could you now please order something." Luke said even more annoyed.

"Ok I think I have pancakes today." Rory answered.

"Me, too." Lorelai joined in.

Luke nodded and walked into the kitchen. There it was again – this stabbing pain! He tried to breath deeply and relax but this pain was really intense. He grab hold on the cooker. He sweat and put one hand on his chest which got all choked up. Then it all went black and he felt hard on the floor.

The noise from the fall got the attention from both girls. So Lorelai shouted: "Are you okay?"

Silence…"Luke is everything alright?"…Silence again…Lorelai stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Jesus!" Lorelai whispered. A few seconds later Lorelai shouted for Rory so she would call an ambulance.

_At the hospital again_

Rory made her way further into the room.

"I know you are waiting for Luke." Rory evated the question.

"Exactly, I have great news for him, so where is he." Jess asked curious.

Rory didn´t knew how to start, so Jess asked again: "What is going on, Rory? Tell me why you are here and Luke is not?"

Rory got up the nerve to finally speak to Jess: "Luke is here, he broke down in the kitchen and…"

All colour were gone from Jess face. "What?!" Jess couldn´t believe the words he just heard. "Is he alright?" Luke were never sick – this can´t be true, Jess kept thinking.

Rory had to swallow her tears and continued: "He is unconscious and they brought him to the intensiv care…Rory paused briefly…he had a heard attack, Jess."

He sat there motionsless for ca. five minutes, he was shocked and confused. Then he weakly began to talk again: "Bring me to him." His pleading eyes met Rorys and she nodded.

* * *

Lorelai sat by Lukes side when Jess went in. "I wait outside" Lorelai said quietly and left.

Jess slowly made his way to the chair next to Lukes bed. There he was – pale – weak – powerless – Jess had never thought that he would put these words in the same sentence with his uncle.

He carefully took Lukes sapless hand and said softly: "You can be proud Uncle Luke, I walk a few steps alone today" tears filled his eyes. "You have to wake up to see it."

For the next hours Jess kept his position. Lorelai had entered the room again and had asked if he needed anything but all he needed was Luke to wake up and be fine again.

* * *

I know that it got worse again and but what can I say – I am a drama queen – and love to give them a hard time. I can´t resist vulnerable Jess. When Lukes gets better there will be more Jess and Rory. But the main focus will always be Luke and Jess so sorry to all who wants more Rory/Jess stuff. I hope you like it and that you take the time to review. Thank you all for your support and for keep reading my sad little story.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything and writing only for fun.

Sorry for the long break but I was on a holiday trip. Thank you all for your kind words in your reviews. You keep me motivated to update as soon as possible.

* * *

"Hey Jess, wake up…honey" Lorelai whispered.

Jess was sleeping on the chair next to Lukes bed. He hadn´t left him since he got there.

"Jess you need to go to your room and rest a little. I know you want to be there for Luke but you aren´t completely restored to health." Lorelai continue.

"I am fine enough to sit here…" Jess answered emphatically.

"Jess, please stop being so insenate…I promised Luke to take care of you when he is not around." Don´t make it any harder then it is already." It is 3 o´clock in the morning and you need your sleep to regain your complete health." Lorelai said exhausted.

Jess knew she was right and he saw that she was totally exhausted and so he gave in and they went to his room.

* * *

Lorelai had asked for a bed to stay over night and before she went back to it, she visited Luke again.

"You really did a great job with Jess. He is finally a good guy and cares for you deeply. He was here by your side all the time. But don´t worry I take care of him so that he doesn´t overstrain himself. He makes big steps in his recovery"…tears filled her eyes and her voice broke…she paused a few moments…"I just wanted to let you know that so you can fully concentrate on waking up and your own recovery."

She stood up and went to the door. She turns again and said softly:

He needs you!…I need you!

* * *

The next days were all the same. Jess went to his therapy, so when Luke would wake up he could be proud of him and Rory supported him. Their relationsship problems were left behind until Luke would feel better. She also visited Luke every day after her school. Lorelai only worked on the phone for her hotel and the rest of the time she was by his side. She now realised how much he meants to her and how important he had become in her life.

* * *

On this morning Jess was on his way to Lukes room. He went in and didn´t believe what he saw. The room was filled with Lorelai, Rory, the doctor and the nurse. Tears fullfilled his eyes when he made his way to Lukes bed. Finally Luke had been awake!

The doctor told them that there will be a full recovery and that he was lucky that he was found and treated so quickly.

Luke spoke weakly: "Thank you!" When he noticed Jess walking by himself – he smiled and fall into peaceful sleep again .

* * *

Sorry again that this chapter is a little bit short. But I don´t wanted to let you wait any longer. More will be up in the next days.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I am still writing only for fun.

A few weeks later Rory and Jess were sitting together in his hospital room.

Jess: "I am so happy that Luke is getting better every day and that he will be 100 fit again."

Rory: "Me, too! The diner and Stars Hollow isn´t the same without him."

Jess: "Look Rory, I know I hurt you when I left you without saying goodbye and any explanation."…He tried to clear his throat but this big fat lump didn´t disappeared.

"I had screwed up big time again and I was…" his voice was a little bit shaken…"ashamed of it. And then Luke and me got into a fight about school and my father. He throw me out and I went to my father because I had no way else to go." He paused and put nervously his hand thru his hair. " Don´t get me wrong I don´t blame Luke to do it - we are on good terms again – but before this whole hospital time and illness I couldn´t see that Luke was trying to do the right thing as he always had."

Rory who had carefully listen to him and hadn´t spoke a word, put her finger on Jess lip and made him stop talking.

Rory: "Please stop – I am really glad that you finally been able to speak to me and open up about your feelings. But you should have known that I loved you no matter what happened."

Jess: "I am sorry – I am deeply sorry to be such a dumb fool. I know I have no right to asked this but could you please forgive me and can we be friends again?"

Rory looked into his sad eyes and knew that this time it would be different – at least she was hoping it. Rory put fondly her arms around him and just nodded.

* * *

"Hey big old man" Lorelai greeted Luke when she walked by his side.

Luke groaned and returned: "Hello Lorelai!"

"You are groaning again – you must feel better" Lorelai said back.

"I am glad that you came by but you shouldn´t waist so much time here in the hospital. I am doing ok again and you have certainly more important things to do than to drive all the way and visit me." Luke said softly.

Lorelai tried to assure him that there wasn´t another place she rather would be in this moment:

"You were there for me all the time. When I had problems or sorrows about Rory or the hotel or any other thing, you always were there for me. So just let it be me - this time to help you."

"Apropo help! Have you think about the time when you get out here? The doctor had said you should take it very slow the next months. What happen to your diner? Of course Caesar, Sookie and I are there for you but this is not a long term solution."

Luke answered sorrowful: "I think about it almost all the time but until now I don´t have an idea. Maybe I have to look for someone…" Secretly Luke wished that Jess would stay – but he would never admit it to him or someone else.

Lorelai saw how much this stirred Luke up and said carefully: "We don´t have to decise this today or tommorrow – so time will tell – believe me there is always a way."

* * *

What are you doing? Jess yelled at Luke.

Luke stood in the room and was holding himself up on the locker. His face was full of sweat and all color was gone.

Luke: "I was trying to get to the toilet by myself."

Jess: "Stupid idea". He took the few steps to be next to him put his arm around his shoulder and they made the way back to Lukes bed.

Luke said without even thinking about it: "When you gone I have to do this all by myself."

Jess spoke with anger in his voice: "What are you talking about? When I was lying all helpless here – you were there for me – and you were with me every step of my recovery.

DAMNIT Luke – I was the reason for your heart attack…Jess took a deep breath…and now you think I would leave you alone? What person do you think I am?

Luke hadn´t expect such a huge reaction and was a bit shocked and speechless.

You are my uncle and my family, Luke! Jess whispert with tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry Jess, but I didn´t mean it that way. I just don´t want to put any pressure on you to stay with me. You are so young – to young to put a slowly recovery man on your shoulder."

Luke tried to explain.

"I don´t feel pressure from you! I would like to return your favour and just be there for you. I could work on the diner and help you as you helped me. But if you don´t want be to…"

Luke stopped Jess and finally admit that he had secrectly wished exactly that. They hug each other big time and knew that they will be always be there for another.

* * *

Thank you **all** for your great reviews. Especially Polly, sarahofearth, zookitty, Curley-Q and Jeremy Shane. You followed me and my story all the time and I couldn´t have finished it without you all. Yes you read right, this is the end! I don´t know what else could happen and before I ruined it – I find this the right time to end it.

Thank you all again and I hope you all enjoy the last chapter.


End file.
